


The Secrets That You Keep

by Byrdybyrd



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Secrets, I made Dewey cry, Platonic Relationships, Spear of Selene, Tumblr Prompt, this was fun, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrdybyrd/pseuds/Byrdybyrd
Summary: "I can't believe I ever trusted you!" Louie Dewey and Webby. Another fun prompt from Tumblr with my interpretation on how the Spear of Selene Arc would go down. NO SLASH





	The Secrets That You Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun Tumblr prompt. I wrote this before Secret(s) of Castle McDuck, so I'm sorry it was inaccurate

“I can’t believe I ever trusted you!”

Webby’s mouth fell agape, blinking in silent shock at Dewey. The sudden turn around had left her speechless. With Louie across from them, she thought surely he’d be the one to explode. Maybe she wasn’t as good with reading people as she thought.

“W-why would you-?” The girl was cut off.

“-Oh, you’re one to talk! You knew something about mom! Our mom, not just yours! How could you not tell us?!” The youngest triplet balled his hands into fists and completely tensed. It was rather sad.

Dewey’s eyes darted frantically from Webby to Louie, adrenaline pumping through his veins and his look wasn’t unlike that of a cornered animal. “It was for your own good! Huey can’t keep a secret and this would be tearing you up inside! I couldn’t put you two through something like that!”

Louie scoffed, “Gee, my hero. You found something important and wanted the glory all to yourself! It’s never enough for you, is it?! You always have to stick out in some way or another, no matter what it means for the rest of us!”

The accused boy sucked in a breath, his eyes filling with his moisture. Webby quickly went to his rescue. “But that’s not fair! Dewey just didn’t want you to get your hopes up until he knew the full truth!”

Louie ignored her, but the blue duck swiftly turned towards the girl, his face red and voice laced with venom. “Shut up! Just shut up, Webby! I was so stupid to have trusted you! We could’ve made it right! I would’ve found out what happened and nobody would be mad but you let it slip! Of course you did! I’m such an idiot!” He buried his face in his hands, trying futilely to hide the tremors coursing through his small frame.

Webby took a shaky step back. After everything… she’d helped Dewey. She’d shown him the right way to go, how to search, and lied to even her own granny so make him happy.

… was she that bad a friend?

“You need to chill out a minute, dude,” Louie instructed, his voice regained its calm composure. “Webby isn’t even a part of this family. You shouldn’t have dragged her in on this in the first place. She had no obligation to keep your little secret,” Though meant to redirect the blame on Dewey, it only made Webby feel worse.

Struggling to find the words, Webby began stammering, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t want to betray y-you, I just thought they had to know…” Great, now her voice was getting caught in her throat too.

Dewey made no sign showing that he’d heard either of them. His shaking had decreased, but he was now crouching on the floor with his knees to his chest, his head hidden in his arms. Webby felt sorry for him, yet Louie didn’t.

No, Louie felt no sympathy or pity for his older brother.

“C’mon, Webby. Let’s go talk to Huey and the adults,” Said youngest triplet grabbed Webby’s arm and led her into the hall, where he shut the door and left Dewey alone. “Now,” he began, and Webby knew what was coming, “I hate that you kept something so important from us for Dewey, but thanks for letting us know. Accidental or not.”

Again, Webby felt no solace, but nodded. “I’m sorry…”

Louie continued walking to the foyer. “Yeah, you probably are. Just wait till the others hear about this though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Like always, comments and criticism are appreciated! Have a lovely day


End file.
